nationfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Seal of Oceana.png
Ough Pierlot McCrooke 16:31, 23 June 2008 (UTC) : Why are you so bad-hummed? Don't you like it? George Matthews 16:33, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::It is too much for my eyes Pierlot McCrooke 16:34, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Have you already made a seal? George Matthews 16:35, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::No, I have no photoshop (I had it once) Pierlot McCrooke 16:36, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Is there something wrong Pierlot McCrooke, I am a little bit worried, you sound sad. ¿Lars Washington? Seven 16:57, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::This seal is too much for you eyes Pierlot McCrooke 16:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Close them a bit more or put some glasses on and now I'm off, starving, as I said before. ¿Lars Washington? Seven 17:01, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Nunc sund esti araeus Pierlot McCrooke 17:02, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :I see that you brought Latin. --OWTB 17:06, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::It is neplatijn' Pierlot McCrooke 17:06, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ah... I see 'fake latin' really looks like Latin (but who am I to judge this, as I don't speak Latin :D) --OWTB 17:09, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::It is fake, but who cares: ''vincit omnia veritas. George Matthews 17:15, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::The answer to your question can be found here. --OWTB 17:18, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Maybe some people do. George Matthews 17:20, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Could be. --OWTB 17:21, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Probably. George Matthews 17:24, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Indeed. --OWTB 17:25, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Vraagje, wat is uncyclopedia ? ¿Lars Washington? Seven 05:30, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::That's a free wiki and a parody on Wikipedia. It's quite the same, but filled with humour and nonsense. It can be fun to browse that Wikia from time to time. 07:28, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::Nice seal by the way! 07:28, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Could I use images or text from that parody Wikipedia (if the source is referred to of course) to maybe make an article on this wikia ? ¿Lars Washington? Seven 07:57, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::If they would be useful here: sure. 08:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::One never knows, laughter brings people together . BTW, what would I be doing without your magical touch everytime I edit. I'll never be good in this I guess. Thnks for keeping an eye on me! ¿Lars Washington? Seven 08:55, 24 June 2008 (UTC) One down, one to go They're a bit out of sync right now. I'll soon take a look at this one too (if I remember..). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :They don't have to be 'in sync' you know. Though the stripes in this one are definitely overkill. :P --Semyon 08:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, personally I would prefer having them upsynced :P Yeah, it could be worse though http://www0.artflakes.com/artwork/products/818739/poster/hypnotic-circle-a-jpg.jpg?1327695309 :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I just made a new design. It'll probably take some time before the server catches it... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well I really don't like the fact you change all those nice designs by dimitri and george Pierlot McCrooke 14:23, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Pierlot, it's quite funny that you say this considering that you complained about them when they were made. No offence intended of course, because after four years you're entitled to change your mind, but you have to admit, it's rather amusing. :P --Semyon 16:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I do kind of agree with you though. Fortunately we can recycle this seal rather easily by simply changing the name in the image to that of another town. Are there any missing seals atm? --Semyon 16:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :I have no objection to recycling this seal, but it was simply not fit for Oceana. And it was ver much out of sync with the new flag. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Train Village's seal is also different from the flag Pierlot McCrooke 18:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I personally like to see resemblance, but it's not necessary of course. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC)